Asesinato en Londres
by Sora-Kirkland
Summary: Un "asesinato" ocurre en Londres. Entonces el mejor detective de la ciudad y su protegido entran a la accion para resolver un caso que Scotland Yard no pudo.
1. ¿Quien ha sido?

-Eso es estupido.  
>-Tu eres el estupido.<br>-Esta claro que el periodico no tiene la razon.  
>-Esta claro que lo que invetigo Scotland Yard los llevo a descubrir al asesino.<br>-Esta claro que ese hombre no es el asesino... yo lo se, es incapaz de eso.  
>-Arthur... Acaso tu conoces a ese... Francis Bonnefoy<br>-Claro que lo conozco, todo el mundo conoce a ese hombre. Su maldito acento frances siempre me causaba dolor de cabeza.- Repuso el hombre sentado con los dedos en la cien y los codos en el escritorio donde muchos papeles y el periodico de Londres estaba tirado con sus paginas abiertas y algo maltratadas por la brusquedad con la que Arthur tomo y tiro el periodico.  
>-No es necesario que te pongas asi, es como si fuera alguien importante para ti pero ya no son cercanos.- Dedujo a simple vista su asistente americano, que algo habia aprendido sobre deduccion psicologica en sus a os siendo el compa ero de aquel detective y leyendo varios libros como era su costumbre.<br>-N-no es que lo sea... solo... es un viejo conocido. Nada mas.- ¿Era un leve sonrojo lo que se denotaba en las mejillas del detective?  
>Si fuera asi ¿Por que respondio con un tono tan frio al final? La verdad, Alfred no entendia que tipo de relacion tenia su mentor con aquel frances. Pero de una forma u otra la iba a averiguar.<p>

-Segun lo que revelan las investigaciones del director de Scotland Yard, es que el hombre asesinado, conocido como Gilbert Weillschmitd, el actor de teatro, fue asesinado por un conocido de este, Francis Bonnefoy, el panadero. El testimonio entregado por Don Antonio Fernandez, compañero de trabajo del asesinado, indica como unico sospechoso al panadero.- Dijo un hombre de baja estatura y con un rostro bastante despreocupado, sus ojos verdes y su pelirroja cabellera eran suficientes para deducir que aquel hombre era algo desordenado pero firme.  
>-No es necesaria tanta formalidad conmigo, Liam.- Le dijo el detective.<br>-Irlandeses e Inglese nunca se han llevado bien y nunca lo haran.  
>-Nosotros somos la excepcion a la regla. Compañero.<br>-Pasa de una maldita vez con ese americano y dejame en paz.  
>-Esta bien, no te sulfures Liam.- Se bufo el detective y entro a la oficina principal de Scotland Yard, la oficina del director.<br>-¡Genial! La oficina del director de Scotland Yard ¡EL MERO MERO!.- Alfred siempre se emocionaba cuando iba a conocer autoridades importantes, asi que era normal que se comportara asi antes de entrar a la oficina del director.  
>Las puertas de la oficina se abrieron y se mostro la imagen del director. Serio, frio, calculador, de ojos esmeralda que inspiraban cierto miedo y cabellera color del fuego, que combinaba perfectamente con su arete en su oreja derecha lo cual lo hacia ver rudo y era un marca de su pasado como un criminal.<br>-Miren a quien tenemos aqui. Al ser mas despresiable de todo Londres.  
>-Shut the fuck up. Scott. Quien diria que un criminal de los barrios bajos terminaria aqui por lamerle las botas a un empresario?- El detective fruncio el ce o bastante enojado y apreto la mandibula, no tenia paciencia para estupidos y viejos malos amigos.- Solo vengo por la maldita investigacion que hiciste sobre el asesinato del actor. Porque estoy completamente seguro de que has dado con la persona equivocada.- A que rayos te refieres? Solo yo pude dar con el asesino, exactamente ahora esta en un celda. Donde algun dia estaras tu tambien.- Luego de querer rebajar al detective a su nivel, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Alfred, lo miro de pies a cabeza y sonrio como sonrie un gato al encontrar un raton indefenso.<br>- Y tu eres?  
>-¿Ah? Ah! Si, mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones. Un gusto director.<br>-Asi que este es tu lame botas.  
>-No es mi lame botas. Soy su mentor.<br>-¿Mentor? ¿Tu?- Bufo- Por que no te unes a Scotland Yard? Te ayudaria ser alguien muy muy importante.- En eso el detective apreto mas los dientes, estaba bastante enojado y lo estaban provocando.  
>-Lo lamento, pero no me interesa unirme a los Lame botas Yard. Con su permiso, los dejo a solas.- Alfred se retiro y el detective manifesto una amplia sonrisa de satisfaccion. La reaccion del director fue muy diferente, su rabia fue como una explosion controlada. Tomo todos los archivos que encontro sobre el caso y se los entrego. Lo despidio con un simple "Ojala mueras mientras investigas". Y el detective se marcho con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro.<br>-And now? ¿A donde debemos ir?- pregunto algo impaciente el chico de ojos azules al ver a su mentor salir por la puerta.  
>-¿"Debemos"? ... Es mejor que tu vayas con la Florista. La señorita Victoria, que al parecer era la prometida del actor. Yo ire a visitar a alguien.<br>-¿Alguien?  
>-No preguntes...<br>-Pero, a ella ya la interrogaste cuando fue por nosotros al edifi-  
>-Lo se - Fue interrumpido el americano por su mentor. -Esta vez quiero que lo hagas tu, y que averigues que tipo de relacion tiene su amiga con el asesinado.<br>-... Para que?  
>-Ya veras.<p> 


	2. Pasado y presente

Estaba alli, sentado como si nada, mirando como un delgado y muy poco visible rayo de luz del sol daba en el suelo de su celda. Habia jurado y recontra jurado que era inocente ante el director de Scotland Yard, pero nadie le creyo. Fue suficiente un testimonio, una falacia, una mentira... no hayaba la definicion correcta para lo que un amigo suyo le habia hecho. Atestiguar en su contra. En contra de un amigo. Deporable, estupido, insensato, cruel, sin decoro ni fidelidad. Era una celda bastante peque a, lo que le entregaban a un asesino cualquiera, y mas aun si resultaba ser un simple panadero de las calles bajas de Londres. Se escucho el sonido firme de las tapillas de unos zapatos de charol. El frances vio acercarse un rostro familiar hacia su celda, no le causo ningun atisbo de felicidad. Tampoco de tristeza. Solo se preguntaba que hacia ahi Burlarse quiza? -Escuche que mataste a Gilbert. -Sabes que no es cierto, tu mas que nadie me conoces. Deberias saber lo unidos que eramos y que aun le guardo cari o.  
>-...Lo que no logro creerme, es que Antonio, nuestro Antonio haya sido capaz de atestiguar contra ti. Y tu... no eres capaz de matar una mosca.<br>-Regla a la cual...  
>-Solo yo soy la excepcion. -Es este mismo momento quiero cumplir con la excepcion. -Vine a una sola cosa. -El detective saco unas llaves de su bolsillo y le dedico una leve sonrisa a su viejo amigo. Abrio la celda lentamente mientras admiraba la expresion incredula del panadero. -Levantate de una maldita vez y vamonos. -... Ah? ... Acabas de...<br>-Tranquilo, pague la fianza.- El detective se marcho silvando una tonada que identificaba a los 3 traviesos de la academia "West Life". El panadero se limito a sonreir y dio un gran respiro, era libre, pero su fama habia quedado manchada. Y sabia perfectamente quien cambiaria eso.  
>-Asi que usted era amiga de los implicados en el caso.- Estaba Alfred sentado en un sillon bastante elegante, de procedencia austriaca. Una linda habitacion decorada suavemente, la luz del atardecer colandose por la ventana y un ambiente calido acompa ado de dos tazas de te.<br>-Creo que aun sigo siendolo.- Respondio una chica de cabello largo y casta o. Conocida en toda la ciudad por sus deliciosos dulces. Elizabeta era una joven querida y respetada por todos. Casada con Roderich, el musico que ha dirigido muchos conciertos y musicales.  
>-La prometida del asesinado me comento que eran viejos conocidos.<br>-Si... es una lastima que lo asesinaran... -Su voz sonaba quebradiza a medida que hablaba del tema, pero el americano no podia parar ahi. -Digame... Como eran de ni os?- La interrogada suspiro pesadamente, sus ojos se perdieron en el vacio e hizo ademan de hablar con un leve movimiento del labio inferior. Pero, suspiro otra vez y luego de unos segundos comenzo su relato.  
>-Victoria y yo somos primas. Muy cercanas desde hace muchos a os, nacimos en Liverpool, un dia llegamos a Londres. Nuestros padres consiguieron un trabajo en el banco. Usted es de Estados Unidos Verdad? Pues, hace a os, Londres estaba dividida en West y East. Existian dos escuelas, "West Life" y "East Life", yo y mi prima asistimos al "West Life". Alli conocimos a tres grandes chicos y a una chica que fue una grande amiga hasta el dia de su muerte. -... "West Life"? A esa escuela asistio...<br>-El famosisimo detective Arthur Kirkland. Conocido en toda Inglaterra por sus poco ortodoxos metodos.- Era increible, Alfred no podia despabilar, era como si un rayo de luz lo hubiera cegado. Habian estudiado en la misma escuela y llegaron a ser amigos. Acaso podia tener amigos?  
>-"Los tres traviesos de West Life" Antonio Fernandez, Francis Bonnefoy y Gilbert Weillchmitd. Le gastaban bromas a todo el mundo, dominaban la escuela. Hasta que les toco enfrentarse contra Arthur Kirkland, el presidente de clase, el cual toda chica deseaba, ademas de aquellos tres, inteligente, frio y calculador. Ese era el Arthur Kirkland que aparentaba ser.<br>-Disculpe por la interrupcion... pero... Aparentaba? Hasta donde lo conozco el es asi.  
>-El aparentaba esa personildad. Arthur Kirkland era...no, es un chico amante de la musica y de su corazon. Un poeta oculto... ese es el Arthur que todos conocimos. Ese fue el lado que conocimos luego de ese dia. Un dia los tres inseparables tontos, retaron a Arthur a una pelea despues de clases... pero, Arthur pudo con los tres.<br>-Asi que desde peque o tenia habilidades en batalla.  
>-Exactamente. El trio de malos amigos le pidieron unirsele, pero el respondio "Los mosqueteros son tres, no cuatro." Y se marcho, pero fueron algo similar a amigos. -Segun me ha dicho la prometida del asesinado, usted y el fueron novios... Me equivoco?- Los ojos de la joven se enternecieron al recordar esos tiempos.<br>-Gilbert y yo... si, podria decirse que si lo fuimos... -Al final de la oracion se quebro la voz de la joven y el americano supo que tenia que para ahi. Se despidio cortesmente de la muchacha y se encamino a un lugar donde le pudieran servir un cafe bien cargado.  
>Un rostro se aparecio por la ventana mientras Elizabeta estaba en la cocina esperando a que se terminaran de hornear los dulces para el siguiente dia.<br>- Respondiste todo?  
>-Claramente lo he hecho, tu protegido es un buen chico.- No se exalto ni nada por lo parecido, respondio serena y tranquila.<br>-Lastima que aun sientes algo por Gilbert. Terminaron solo porque te transfirieron por tus notas.  
>-A ti tambien lo hicieron.<br>-Yo me negue.  
>-Conoci el "East Life" el lado este de la ciudad, con todos los ricos sin coco. Aun asi seguia viendo el atadecer.<br>-Segui viendolo, sabiendo que tu tambien lo veias, Elizabeta.  
>-Yo estaba conciente de lo mismo, Arthur. <div> 


End file.
